the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bees from Lanfako
The Bees from Lanfako is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2016. Plot The episode starts out in Sincostan, where a terrorist from the Sinco Terrorist Association is about to be executed by being dropped into the hole to Lanfako. As a policeman is about to drop him, another policeman additionally decides to dump a large beehive into the hole, resulting in the terrorist getting stung by many bees while falling down the extremely deep pit. An hour later, it is shown the police got distracted and forgot to close the hole; millions of bees fly out of it! They spread out to nearly every area on Volcanus. The episode cuts to Colham High School, where Harry Smith and David Marshall walk down to The Hook of Colham Fish & Chips Takeaway to get some fish and chips. Harry and David talk about the Coco-Coal Contest the prior day. Around the corner, they spot Stan Clarke who says hi, and jokes about them getting free weed from him. Suddenly, Stan is stung by ten bees! He screams, while many other bees chase others nearby. Later on, it is PE. After everyone gets changed, David comments on how hot Natalie Skelly looks in her skimpy PE clothes. Suddenly, Mae MacDonald approaches Harry and David and comments "Is that all you two ever talk about?". David teases her by asking who she is, resulting in her slapping him. Alan Davidson tells everyone to get ready for a game of softball. As Alan Ross is about to do a home run, a swarm of bees sting him! He screams with pain and runs to the medical room. Alan (the teacher) sniggers and calls him a mouse under his breath. Suddenly, Alan is also stung! He runs off and shouts "I... I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN, ALAN!". Everyone starts running away from the suspiciously crazy bees, while David farts at them, repelling a few of them. The episode cuts to period six at Dundundun Jelly School, where Christine Peel is taking a selfie at the back of the classroom with Sarah Newton and Jennifer Walker. The bees ruin this moment by stinging all three of them. Heather Youens tells the class they will be starting their end-of-day meditation, though everyone runs out of the class screaming. She is puzzled about this as she doesn't notice the bees. Morten Larsen and Edvard Andersson then walk past; a few bees chase them down the street before Morten ducks over Edvard to protect him, getting stung fifteen times. Edvard then opens a can of surströmming, with the smell causing the bees to drop dead. Later, the episode cuts to Dundundun Prison. Samuel Davidson sits down, thinking about Phat Solutions and their products while cuddling into his rolls of fat. He shuts his eyes and daydreams about being 500kg while lying on an Ultimate Mobility Scooter X. Suddenly he feels something crawling on his face; he expects it to be a spider, though he finds out the cruel truth when he is painfully stung by yet another swarm of bees! He screams, while Ronald Hindle and Martin Ross laugh. More bees arrive at the prison and pursue other prisoners, such as PC Chernov, Larry Burton, Aarron Rayner and Duke Gedney. An uncontacted tribe in Sincostan listens to many screams being heard across the planet. They start to feel irritated by this and wield their bows and arrows, though a flock of bees arrive and start stinging many of the members. Many members leap into a river in an attempt to soothe their pains. Later, the bee crisis appears on the breaking news. The news reporter announces that anyone who has been stung must go to their nearest hospital immediately or they may die in the next 12 hours. Harry, who was stung while having an argument with Steve Campbell (also stung) at Noiseworld Video Arcade, asks Liam Smith to urgently drive him to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary. The news reporter continues to explain more information about the bees: she explains that the cause of millions of bees coming from Lanfako was due to the bees dropped down the hole feeding on Claymorium, a metal found deep down in Volcanus that causes cloning and personality changes of the creature eating it. Grace Smith and James Smith gasp. The next day, everyone wakes up to the whole planet stinking from people using surströmming to kill the bees. It is announced on the news that 2,500 people in Pedia have died due to being stung and not going to hospital quick enough. Shortly, the Smiths find out that Greta Smith was one of the people who did not survive. Everyone in the house bursts into tears. Music *Mr. Driller (Arcade) - Sala de Masala (plays when the bees start flying out of the hole) *Pokemon Red & Blue - Battle Theme (plays when the bees sting Stan and chase the others nearby) *Cho Aniki: Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko - Dancing Cannon (plays briefly when the boys watch Natalie and comment on her PE clothes) *Point Blank - Protect and BEES! (plays when the bees chase everyone in PE) *Time Crisis 3 - Stage 1-1 (plays when Morten protects Edvard from the bees) *Cho Aniki: Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko - Snake Handling Aniki (plays when the Sinco tribe wield their bows and arrows) *Donkey Kong 64 - Puzzles in the Caves (plays when everyone wakes up to Volcanus stinking) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes